Kurt and His Tutor
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Hi! This is a series of one shots following my fic called 'Kurt Needs a Tutor' because I liked it and quite a few people liked it. This is Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. Just a warning, there's some cursing and maybe a bit of bullying in the future? I hope you enjoy! :3 I appreciate all of the people who take the time to read these, it really means a lot.
1. The Report Card

Last period was cut short that day so everybody could go to homeroom at the end of the day, where report cards were to be distributed. Kurt looked at his nervously. He never got anxious about grades, but if he didn't have a passing grade in Spanish, he was off the Cheerios. No more title of captain, no more beautiful uniform, and no more cheering. Worst of all, his popularity would plummet.

Since he and Blaine started going out, he did lose a lot of his fake friends and he was no where near as popular as he once was, but he still was fairly well respected around the school. He wasn't ready to lose all of that for a stupid Spanish grade. Granted, he and Blaine had actually started studying together a lot more, and Blaine actually made sure he got his homework done, and he started actually passing the tests, but he was still nervous.

He shakily held the envelope in his hand. He didn't open it yet. He just tucked it into his bag. When the bell rang, he went to his locker, looking down. He was still so incredibly nervous. He was met by a smiling Blaine.

"Hey you." Kurt said softly.

"Hey you. Did you pass?" Blaine asked. He knew how much anxiety Kurt had been feeling over the report card.

"I didn't open it yet." Kurt told him, eyeing his bag.

"You have to!" Blaine insisted.

"I'm nervous." Kurt told him.

"I'm sure you're passing! I mean, we worked so hard together and your test scores are getting a lot better." Blaine tried to encourage.

Kurt sighed and looked bag at his bag again. He nodded. "Okay, but stand here with me while I open it."

"Of course." Blaine said gently.

Kurt reached into his bag and held the yellow envelope in his hand. He slowly opened it and pulled the paper out. His eyes skimmed down the plethora of grades, mostly C's. And then he saw it, an 81. He had an 81 in Spanish! It was one of his better grades. The class that he was afraid of failing was now one of the best! His smile widened and he didn't even think as he threw his arms around Blaine and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"You did well I guess?" Blaine asked, laughing a bit as he hugged Kurt back.

Kurt pulled away slowly and nodded. "I got a B! A fucking B, Blaine!"

"No way!" Blaine exclaimed happily.

"Yes! Oh my gosh. It's all thanks to you." Kurt was still grinning.

"You're welcome, but you worked so hard." Blaine answered. He was smiling proudly at his boyfriend.

"Still, I don't even know how to thank you. Maybe, today after practice, I can come over your house…" Kurt trailed off, smiling.

"Maybe you should." Blaine answered, smiling slyly.

"But we're not playing Lord of the Rings in the background." Kurt warned, chuckling.

"But…" Blaine started whining. He sighed. "Fine, but then you _really _have to find a way to thank me."

"Trust me, I think I know how." Kurt smirked.

He gave Blaine another hug and said goodbye. He went to practice and told Santana excitedly about his grades. When Sue asked, he nearly shoved them in her face. He was so pleased with himself. A few of the girls joked about how they should start sleeping with smarter people if they wanted to get better grades. Kurt was a good sport about it though, he just laughed. Practice was torture, but he had Blaine's house to look forward to.


	2. Movie Tickets

"Blaine, just come over here. I have a surprise for you." Kurt said to Blaine over the phone.

"No, I have homework and stuff. Can't I just come over tomorrow?" Blaine nearly whined.

"Please, Blaine. You'll die when you find out the surprise!" Kurt nearly squealed.

"But… I'm swamped." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine. Anderson. If you don't get your ass over here, I'm going to be so fucking pissed at you." Kurt said, sounding a little angry.

Blaine sighed. "Fine, I'm coming over. Just let me ask my mom…"

Kurt cut him off, "Nope, I've got it covered. You're allowed. And you're allowed out with me as long as we need."

"Oh? You really went all out, didn't you?" Blaine said, with a chuckle. He was already putting his shoes on and getting ready to leave his house.

"I did. Now come over." Kurt ordered.

"Okay, fixing my hair and then I'm out the door." Blaine said, a little more pleasantly.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Kurt said, more pleasantly himself.

"See you." Blaine answered before hanging up.

A little less than a half hour later, Blaine was at Kurt's house. Kurt greeted him excitedly and pulled him into the house. They greeted each other with a small kiss and hello and Kurt led Blaine to his bedroom.

"Okay, so what's my surprise?" Blaine asked when they were finally sitting on the bed.

"Well, first I thought we'd watch a movie or two. Pick from these; I borrowed them from a friend." Kurt said, grinning as he fanned out The Lord of the Rings DVDs that he was holding in his hand.

"Lord of the Rings? You hate these movies…." Blaine said skeptically.

"I know… But you know what tonight is?" Kurt asked, his grin widening.

"Well, yeah, but…" Blaine looked a bit sad and then he noticed Kurt's smiled and he began smiling softly himself. "You don't mean you…"

"I did!" Kurt said cheerily, reaching into his back pocket to reveal the tickets to the midnight premier of The Hobbit, which he bought about two weeks ago or Blaine.

"But… How? I tried and…" Blaine started.

"I know. I bought them before you did." Kurt told him, grinning.

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. He pulled out of the hug just to give Kurt an energized, slightly sloppy kiss. Kurt kissed back happily, smiling into the kiss. He knew the surprise would make Blaine happy, but he was a little surprised to see just how excited his boyfriend was.

"Calm down there, B." Kurt said, chuckling when the kiss ended.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! You're amazing!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, taking the tickets from Kurt's hand, examining them.

"Well I knew how badly you wanted to go. I can suck it up tonight because it makes you so happy." Kurt chirped, watching Blaine's facial expressions as he showed how happy and excited he was through every muscle movement in his face.

"We have a few hours to kill. What are we going to do?" Blaine asked, still looking down at the ticket happily.

"Well we could eat some dinner and watch one of the movies." Kurt offered.

Blaine nodded happily. "You really are the best."

"I know." Kurt said with fake, playful cockiness.

And that's just what they did. When they were finished their meal, which Kurt made himself, and done watching the movie, it was time to get in line at the movie theater. Blaine was nearly vibrating with excitement. At the theater, in line, he and Kurt talked to a lot of people. Actually, Blaine talked to a lot of people; Kurt just kind of smiled and looked pretty, something he's always been good at. The whole movie, Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly, leaning in closer to tell him little facts about the series or movie, and being generally very adorable. Kurt paid more attention to his boyfriend than the movie, but he felt completely content with that.


	3. Baking Cookies and Being Right

"But, Kurt, we already changed the butter for your stupid applesauce! Adding oats will make them taste weird and gross!" Blaine nearly whined as he took the bowl of ingredients off of the stove and into his own arms.

"Blaine, stop that! I'm trying to make them /healthy/!" Kurt exclaimed, leaning against the stove.

Blaine looked at him hesitantly and looked down at the cookie dough. "But can we just not add oats? I don't like them."

"I want to enjoy these cookies too. How am I supposed to enjoy them if I can't even eat them?" Kurt asked, trying to guilt trip his boyfriend with a bit of a pout.

Blaine pouted right back, but he wasn't trying anything. It was a sincerely saddened pout. "You can eat these! They're healthy! Plus, you don't have to watch your weight. You're beautiful."

"You're perfect." Kurt said softly, leaning in to kiss Blaine gently. He pulled away and Blaine put the bowl of almost completed cookie dough back on the counter. "But can we compromise? How about we make about half of the cookies without oats and half with?"

Blaine smiled goofily and nodded. "That's fair."

"Good." Kurt said, smiling pleasantly. He turned around and took the pan from the other counter and put it on the stove. "Let's start putting the cookies without oats on the pan then."

Blaine nodded and grabbed the pan spray. When it was finished sprayed, they both got to work rolling the dough into balls and placing them onto the cookie tray. Every now and then, Blaine would stick some dough into his own mouth, gaining a chuckle from Kurt, or he'd try and feed Kurt some of the raw cookie dough, gaining a friendly struggle and a kiss or two.

When they were about halfway done filling the tray, Kurt spoke again. "Okay, now for the ones with oats."

"But Kurt…" Blaine said, whining a bit.

Kurt laughed. "B, we already agreed. Too late, baby."

"But…" Blaine sighed. "Fine, you make your gross oat cookies."

"Try one when they're done. You'll love them." Kurt said sweetly, adding the oats into the dough and starting to stir it in.

"You can't make me." Blaine teased, grinning.

"Oh, but you will." Kurt smirked confidently.

"I will?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"I have my ways." Kurt answered, still smirking.

Blaine raised an eyebrow before laughing. The two of them laughed and talked of school and cheering and classes and each other as they finished placing the cookies onto the tray. When they popped them into the oven, Kurt got to washing the dishes as Blaine started cleaning the stove and floor, which were both covered in flour, sugar, vanilla, and other components of their cookies.

They finished cleaning and both walked to the living room. Blaine sat on the couch first, sprawling out. Kurt found a spot between Blaine's legs and laid against him happily. Blaine reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Almost as soon as they found a show that they could both enjoy, the timer beeped. The cookies were supposed to be ready.

Blaine sighed and got up as soon as Kurt did. They walked to the kitchen and opened the stove. Instantly, the house filled with the scent of their fresh baked cookies. The cookies were a golden brown and looked baked to perfection. Kurt grinned and grabbed an oven mitt. He put it on and took the cookies out of the oven. He put them on the stove and Blaine almost immediately reached for one.

"Blaine!" Kurt chastised, laughing.

"But they smell so good." Blaine answered, looking hurt despite his laughter.

Kurt rolled his eyes and propped himself up so that he was sitting on the counter. He leaned forward and grabbed the collar of Blaine's shirt. He pulled his boyfriend closer to himself and away from the cookies, smiling widely.

Blaine grinned and let himself be pulled toward Kurt. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt chastely. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him a little more deeply. Although they've been together for quite some time and they've gotten physical on several different levels, Blaine was still timid, especially when it came to initiating things. Kurt kissed him deeply and Blaine kissed back eagerly. Both of their eyes were closed and soon enough, Kurt's legs were wrapped around Blaine's waist as he sat on the edge of the counter. Neither of them wanted to stop. It didn't take long for Kurt to feel that Blaine was hard against him. He pulled away breathlessly. "I think the cookies are cool." He said softly.

Blaine whined a bit. "Forget the cookies."

Kurt pulled away, chuckling a bit. He released his grip on Blaine's waist with his legs and neck with his arms. "Let's try them!"

Blaine laughed a little and pulled away slowly. "Fine."

Kurt jumped down and walked toward the stove. He reached straight for one of his own cookies as Blaine reached for one without oats. At the same time, they both bit in. And at the same time, they both moaned in satisfaction. Their cookies turned out deliciously. Moist and sweet and soft and still warm. They were perfect. Blaine grinned and so did Kurt.

"Okay, now try this." Kurt ordered, holding his cookie toward Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "No thanks, I really don't want to. It looks kind of gross."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "C'mon, for me?"

"Nope. Not even for you." Blaine answered, laughing a bit.

"Fine." Kurt said softly. He took a step toward Blaine and leaned his body against his boyfriends. "You're sure?"

Blaine chuckled. "Wh-what?"

"Well, if you do this for me… I'll think about doing something for you." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Blaine laughed a little, but his breath was a bit shaky. "Shush. You'll do that anyway."

Kurt brought his knee teasingly close to in between Blaine's legs. "Maybe not today…"

Blaine whined a little and stepped away. "Fine."

Kurt grinned and handed Blaine the cookie. Blaine took a bite and closed his eyes, moaning satisfactorily.

Kurt looked at him expectantly when he opened his eyes. There were a few seconds of silence between them both.

"Okay, fine. They're good." Blaine said, breaking the silence.

Kurt laughed and jumped up and down, clapping for himself. "I always win." He said.

"All of that for a cookie?" Blaine asked, laughing a bit.

"All of that to be right." Kurt corrected.

Blaine grinned and leaned forward to kiss Kurt gently. "I'll always let you be right."


	4. Nationals and Surprises

"…8… 9… 10." Kurt called out from the center of the circle. Around him, other Cheerios were stretching. After the count of 10, they all broke the stretch position and Kurt nearly jumped up from the ground. He clapped a little. "Good job, girls! We're all stretched out." He gestured for them to move closer. "Now huddle close."

Kurt cleared his throat as the girls made a tighter circle. He moved so that he was no longer in the center and they could all see each other. He grinned. All of the other upperclassmen were grinning, but most of the underclassmen looked nervous. He understood their nerves, he felt them too, but at the same time, he knew they couldn't let it show. This was his last chance at Nationals and they had to win. Being afraid wouldn't help them win.

"Well girls, we've had a great season…" he said, starting the pep-talk that the captain always gave before Sue scared them all to death. "This is my last year, and I want to close the season up better than ever. I don't want to just win. I want to do so well that we scare the shit out of every other cheer team here. I want them to not want to come back next year. With the routine that we have written for us and the talent on this team, I know we can do it. You just need to get your heads in the game. Stop looking scared. If they think you're scared, they're going to expect you to screw up, and then that's what you're going to do. So, be confident. Don't screw up. Do everything like we practiced it and we'll be good. Understand?"

All of the girls around him nodded, smiling a little wider now.

"Good." He put his hand in the middle. "On three!"

And they all followed with their hands in the middle, counting loudly, "One. Two. Three." And their hands all flew up and once, cheering excitedly, "Go Cheerios!"

And then the circle broke away and he led his team to Sue. "We're all warmed up." He informed her.

And then she proceeded with a pep-talk that scared the shit out of a lot of the girls, mostly the freshmen. By now, Kurt knew how to zone out without looking zoned out at the right times, so he wasn't the least bit shaken by her speech. And soon enough, the squad was walking towards the gym, where they were to be judged.

As they walked through the hallways of the gigantic school, he couldn't help but take in the sight of all of the squads around him. Some with better uniforms, some with more guys, some with more beautiful girls, some with stronger looking teammates, but he knew, at the end of the day, his squad would win. The Cheerios always won. It was their thing. Still, that didn't exactly halt his anxiety over the situation.

They stood at the doors of the gym room, waiting to be called out. Soon enough, they were. They all ran to position, smiles glued in place. He glued his own smile in place, trying not to let the stage fright he felt show. As much as he hated to admit it, yes, he THE Kurt Hummel, did feel stage fright. He glanced over at Brittany who met his eyes. He felt a little more settled after that.

And then the music started. He jumped up and started cheering to the crowd, the routine going perfectly. When he turned around and was facing the other half of the crowd, he swore he saw Blaine cheering for them, but that was impossible. Nationals were in Florida and there was no way Blaine made it here without telling Kurt. Still, even the thought of Blaine standing there, cheering for him, pumped Kurt up even more than he already was. Everybody was doing perfectly. Each move was in perfect synch with the music and everybody moved perfectly in time with their teammates. There was no second guessing and absolutely no uncertainty.

By the end of their dazzling, impressive display, every single Cheerio has sweat pooling down their back and dampening their hair, but that didn't keep them from hugging and celebrating their fantastic show. When Sue saw them celebrating, she stopped it at once, reminding them that they hadn't won yet. They sat and watched the remaining teams go. The competition lasted a few more hours. Periodically, they were let go to get food in small groups or to go to the bathroom.

Once the excruciating hours of watching the other squads ended, the judges had one hour to deliberate. And then what Kurt liked to call the "Loser Awards" were given out. These were basically awards for teams that _could _have won, but didn't. They were basically effort awards. Granted, only good teams got these, but Kurt was glad that the Cheerios didn't win one of those. He didn't want to be part of a good team. He wanted to be part of a great team.

At last, the three top teams were called down in no particular order. A team from California, a team from Tennessee, and the Cheerios were all called down. Kurt walked right behind Sue, leading his girls down to the matt, facing the crowd. Again, he swore he saw Blaine, but decided to look elsewhere in the crowd, sure that he was hallucinating. The Tennessee team was called out as third place. The crowed erupted in cheers, but the California team and the Cheerios stood anxiously, waiting for second place to be called.

"And in second place…" The announcer called. "The Orange County Foxes."

Kurt almost dropped to the ground. His knees went weak and his whole body physically shook. He didn't even hear his team get called, but he felt himself running over to the trophy with Sue and the girls. Tears were filling his eyes. The room erupted in cheers and excited noise, but he couldn't hear any of it. It was as if the world was on mute. He was so proud of both himself and his team. He was hugging girls and wiping both his own and their tears, grinning from ear to ear.

A few family members came down from the stands to congratulate their daughters. Kurt's dad wasn't there, so he was extremely surprised when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned around and there he was. Blaine Anderson. His Blaine Anderson. He was really there!

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and jumped into a tight hug, both of his legs popping up. His sense of hearing was back and he heard Blaine laughing as he hugged back. Slowly, they both pulled away from the hug. Blaine kissed him quickly on the lips, blushing a little, considering it was their first public kiss, but they both knew they were safe here.

"You were amazing." Blaine praised happily. "I'm so proud."

Kurt grinned and took Blaine by the hand as Sue and the girls started walking back to the bus. He pulled Blaine with him. "Thank you. I thought I saw you in the crowd, but I thought I was going crazy! Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine shrugged, smiling softly. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You did!" Kurt giggled. "Oh god. You're amazing."

Blaine chuckled and squeezed Kurt's hand. When they got back to the Cheerio's bus, Kurt told him what hotel they were staying at, because they were all allowed to hang out in the lobby until midnight. So, Blaine met them at the hotel and hung out in the lobby with the rest of the Cheerios. He was definitely nervous about hanging out with all of those people that he barely knew, but Kurt held his hand the entire time, and although Blaine was the type of person that the Cheerios usually loved to hate, they thought of him as absolutely adorable, understanding how Kurt could like a certain side of him.

At the end of the night, Kurt kissed him again for their second public kiss, and Blaine left for the motel he was staying at. Kurt went to sleep that night with a grin on his face. Never had he imagined something so romantic happening to him in his entire life. He'd never been one for romance or pda, but with Blaine, it felt so right. He felt suspiciously close to falling in love with him.


End file.
